powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
Name: Lawrence Selforge (first name for the person, last name as a trademark) Powers: Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking, Singularity Alignment: True Neutral Motto : "With great power comes a great life" Occupations: Planar Adventurer, Practical Scientist, Serial Lover, City Ruler Archetypes: Gentleman Scholar, Chivalrous Pervert, The Patriarch, For Happiness Origin Story: Before the omniversal totality expanded and diversified itself similarily to our universe's "Big Bang", a unique infinitesimal part separated from the whole. While the omniversal totality gradually evolved and took shape into an infinity of multiverses, the lone shard continued to drift aimlessly through myriads of planes, bearing literally infinite potentialities but with not traits of its own, until it eventually met and merged with a human being on one of the countless alternate Earths. The shard granted the human the power to absorb and replicate anything, being a piece of the origin of all origins, and the abilitiy to freely move through the planes that led it here, while the human granted the shard awareness and sentience, resulting in the entity known as Lawrence Selforge. Personal Data Likes: Novelties, cool stuff, women, social life, adventures. Dislikes: Rudeness, selfish sacrifices, misplaced violence. Hobbies: Collecting cool powers/forms/techs, bedding hot women, helping out fellow adventurers, taking down selfish governments, supporting interesting organizations, humiliating supervillains, recruting defeated villainesses, brillantly ruinning elaborate plans. Favorite Abilities *Telepathy - easily share informations with any kind of entity, remote scanning/merging via mental projection *Magic - jack of all trade with a huge diversity of effects, wonderful style, endless mana supply via conversion *Teleportation - moving to anywhere with a thought, best mode of transportation, very comfortable and cool *Supernatural Condition - awesome physical abilities, very practical and badass, upgradable via conversion Personality: His ability to absorb/become anything and redefine his form/properties at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits. As a consequence, Lawrence developed an extremely confident, open-minded and hedonistic personality, seeing the world around him as his playground and everything in it a source of growth and enjoyment. He is essentially amoral, feeling little actual concern for anyone aside from the ones under his care, but his hedonistic nature makes him very hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others, and inherently respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, paradoxically leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Attitude: Sociable and understanding, with a playfull spirit and a keen sense of humor, Lawrence loves to interact with others and is interested in pretty much everything, and exceptional ones in particular. Very reasonable, and impressively humble considering his capabilities, he is a firm advocate of healthy relations, and only engages in violence when provoked, or if the situation clearly calls for it. Despite his general leniency though, respect and self-defense are serious business, and he will not hesitate to wipe the floor with anyone who crosses the line. Lifestyle: Due to his infinite upgradability, he has made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, all the more considering that his planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to experience, and an endless variety of potential upgrades. Yet despite his ever-increasing functionalities, Lawrence remains a very simple being at heart, true to his human origins, and all he really wants is a nice and cosy place to call home, lots of happy female company, and endless adventures across the multiverse. To durably protect his carefree lifestyle, he makes a minimalist use of his abilities, only collecting the data he currently needs or that will prove usefull in the forseeable future, notably to improve the quality of life of his many protégés, and using just enough power to fulfill the task at hand. During his extraplanar adventures, he will also use his replicative and shifting abilities to personally blend into the local context, allowing him to fully appreciate each and every experience. While extremely adaptable, he always declines gay interactions for the same reason he never takes on female forms : because his gender and orientation are highly self-defining to him, and among the unchanging parts he wishes to preserve in order to maintain a durable sense of identity through his endless physical and mental evolutions. Fighting Style: Despite the vast array of options accumulated during his adventures, he remains most fond of his original abilities, preferring bodily blades/projectiles and merging/assimilation to more elaborate strategies. This is especially true considering his merging ability combined to his bodily weaponry allow him to pierce without wounding, and take control of his targets' physical and mental system from the inside, neutralizing them without any actual damage. When greatly outnumbered, he will merge with his environment before impaling all opponents with one massive strike, or transform it into a personal army, turning the numbers against them. If they are exceedingly mobile or stealthy, he will merge with space-time, pinpoint their location, freeze their local space-time and encage them. In the unlikely case where he would find himself cornered in a poor environment by countless or extremely powerful opponents, he will eventually activate his ultimate technique : a large-scale omni-absorption completely destroying the entire area and convert it into personal resources. Past Reports Alone no longer After his first series of adventures, and after partying with his original comrades, he gradually came to the realization that his agelessness, super-fast evolution and highly nomadic life-style prevented any chance of lasting relationships, and that he would ultimately remain forever alone. He was longing for a company in which he could put unconditional trust, that would always remain by his side, and that could keep up with his endless evolution, but it was clear that no one could possibly meet such expectations. Refusing to deny his nature and waste his untapped potential, and rejecting his fated loneliness with equal strength, he decided to take the matter into his own two hands. If there was no suitable candidates, then he would create them himself. Using the collected data as templates, the accumulated resources as materials, and his own body and mind as a living forge, he caringly sculpted his ideal companions. They would be strong and resilient to never lose them, loyal and devoted to never disappoint him, feminine and attractive for its obvious benefits, and as gifted as they need to be, so they may optimally fulfill their various roles in the team, and never know what "weakness" feels like. And so were born his first children and everlasting companions : Athena the technologist, specialized in technical matters, Seira the mentalist, specialized in strategy and logistic, and Xana the sorceress, specialized in the supernatural, who would eventually become the pilars of a his new world. He notably infused each of them with a piece of his soul, prototypes of the much lighter Selforge Merging Implants (SMI) eventually adopted as the standard safeguard measure for his people. This unique bond allowed him to instantly locate thm, directly share any kind of information, remotely adjust their various properties, upgrade them with newly acquired abilities, empower them further when necessary, assume direct control in the direst situations, and even reconstruct them entirely in the worst possible scenario. His spirit rejuvenated by this newfound family, Lawrence and his companions set off to explore the multiverse with a renewed vivor, carefully collecting a wide array of valuable data along the way, notably technologies, abilities and unique materials, knowing within his heart that beyond their immediate usefullness, they would eventually prove instrumental in something much greater. A place to belong Numerous adventures later, he once again gradually realized that something else was still missing. Despite his passion for constant travels and discoveries, and the delightful company of his treasured daughters, he was longing for a place to belong, a personal anchor in the untold immensities where he would replenish his spirit, a place of his own that would suit him like no other, where he would simply be himself and enjoy existing for its own sake. Simply put, he needed a home. First things first, he wanted his place to be safe from harm, and beyond the reach of any unwanted visitor. In his search for solutions, he stumbled upon the Milky Way of an alternate universe, heavily populated with very diverse and powerful species. As it turned out, each faction was more or less in constant military conflict with virtually all others, including themselves, the whole galaxy apparently locked in a multi-sided and extremely violent war, and seemed to have been for a long time already. Never before had he seen such an absurdly violent universe, and he couldn’t help but wonder how they even managed to keep up with the massive losses and avoid mutual annihilation. Prying further while completely merged with the surroundings, he discovered that they were all simply dreadfully suited for war and all too willing to wage it, if as they were designed for this kind of existence. All in all, they were the perfect example of the terrible threats looming over his future home, and the absolute necessity to strictly control its access and be prepared for anything. Since this galaxy was visibly beyond hope, he decided it was as good a place as any to collect the needed resources for the creation of his personal haven. Syphoning the mass of dying stars and the collapsing space-time of black holes, his attention was eventually attracted by a strange cosmic phenomenon, a luminescent tear in the fabric of space-time, strangely shaped in some kind of ominous-looking eye of cosmic proportion. Sensing a fascinating change in the nature of space-time as he drew closer to the anomaly, he decided to take a look on the other side, somewhat forgetting his original objective and fairly certain that it whatever was on the other side couldn’t possibly be worse than an endless galactic carnage. He couldn't have been more wrong. On the other side, he discovered a boundless psychic realm of unimaginable horror, overflowing with the darkest emotions pushed to the utmost extreme, crawling with myriads of nightmarish life forms, and constantly mutated by the tainted psychic energies making up the entire plane. He remembered a legend about a spiritual place where the souls of unrepentant evil doers were supposed to be tormented for all eternity, and thought that if it exists it must be very comfortable compared to this one, where only the mightiest of souls could hope to survive more than a minute. Safe from the plane’s ravaging influence thanks to his ever-adaptive nature, he pondered about the ramifications of its existence. If this realm had any influence at all on its material counterpart, then the mad violence plaguing it seemed inevitable, unless this very violence was the source of such corruption in the first place. There may be some truth to both versions, and some use in knowing it. This ethereal energy was extremely potent and literally bursting with possibilities, able to twist and reshape its environment, but its incredibly corrupt nature made any constructive application impossible. Still, the exotic material was just too promising to give up so easily. Remembering his reflections on the nature of the plane, he considered that if its psycho-reactive energies were not inherently negative, then it may be possible to restore their original purely, which would allow him to use their very powerful and flexible properties for his own purposes. Returning to the material universe, he tried an experiment. Using his replicative ability to recreate a concentrated chunk of the energy, he then his absorbing ability to drain the negative emotions. The daring experiment proved a success along with his theory, the tainted psycho-reactive energy entirely purified by the emotional absorption, resulting in a completely neutral energy than would only react the immediate emotions of the souls in close proximity. Lawrence then memorized the purified template, quite certain that it would prove a very valuable addition to his future home, and left this universe, having collecting all the resources needed. Base of Operations: Selforge City An independent city-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, nicknamed "Superwomen City" in reference to its all-women superhuman population. They were gradually built by Lawrence using his acculumated resources, data and reshaping abilities, and both are constantly evolving to better accommodate their growing community. Conditions and Benefits Open to many civilized planes through a network of portals guarded by Selforge sentries, the city welcomes women from all over the Multiverse. Visitors are granted access to the city for a given period of time after a standard identity control, while settlement requires a full personal commitment to the master of the city. In return, all citizens are granted unrestricted access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and customized services, the all-inclusive nature of their mutual engagement allowing maximal satisfaction for both parties. Economy and Society There is no economy in Selforge City, all its needs being directly managed and provided by Selforge Industry, supported by seemingly bottomless resources and a revolutionary transformation process. The city is highly cosmopolitan, implementing many cultural and technical contributions from various planar origins, to improve the city and expand its various offerings, and reflecting the vast diversity of its denizens. Crime and Punishment Criminality is virtually nonexistent within the city’s boundaries, mostly due to its extremely favorable environment. As such, the very rare offenses are analyzed more than punished, to discern the flaw in the system that allowed them to happen in the first place. Due to the lack of monetary and penal system, and the ability to easily repair virtually any damage, offenders are simply sentenced with public apologies and possibly a special assignment in the EI2 (Extraplanar Improvement Initiative). Anti-Terrorism and Counter-Espionage Selforge City is only accessible via heavily guarded Selforge portals, drastically reducing the risks of infiltration. Furthermore, visitors are stealthily scanned during their standard identity check before crossing the portal, their true intentions crystal clear from the start. The ill-meaning ones are thus immediately neutralized on the other side by Selforge shock troops and taken into custody. If they prove involved in an organized attempt against Selforge City, Lawrence will take the matter into his own hands, assimilating the prisoner and recreating it as a Selforge double-agent equipped with an optimized assassin-type power set, then sending it back to infiltrate its former organization, identify the ringleaders and methodically eliminate them. Genetic Enhancement As a standard procedure, a personal gift from their new lord, and the kickstart of their new life, Lawrence uses his genetic memorization and reshaping abilities to unlock the true genetic potential of new citizens, considerably enhancing their health, appearance, physical and mental capabilities, and fully neutralizing the aging process. Fun and Responsibility Lawrence's hedonistic adventures across the Multiverse naturally result in many children, who as per his policy and genetic mastery all turn to be girls. Once he learns about them, mother and daughter are offered a visit and the opportunity to move to Selforge City, where all their needs will be dutifully attended to. If they choose to remain in their own plane, they are provided with suitable assistance according to their situation. Employment and Realization Selforge City is entirely self-providing thanks to its extremely capable ruler, but professional occupations remain necessary for citizens to personally develop and flourish. To answer this need for self-realization, Lawrence decided to use the abilities collected during his adventures to create the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative (EI2), a Selforge superheroic organization functionning both as an employment agency and adventuring guild, conveniently mixing business and pleasure, its members essentially working towards the greater good of others plans through a vast diversity of missions. Once comfortably installed and familiarized with their new environment, registred citizens are directed to EI2 facilities, where an in-depth evaluation of their talents, personality, motivations and preferences will determine their class, power set, and team assignment. No particular training is required to handle their newfound abilities, as all the necessary knowledge is uploaded directly in their mind. They may then freely choose their equipement, planar destination and objectives among a pre-selection, according to their current level, team specialty and the extraplanar requests recently submitted. Each party member is equiped with a Selforge portal generator, allowing them to come and go as they see fit between missions or in case of emergency, and a Selforge memorizing device allowing them to scan valuable data that may contribute to the betterment of Selforge City, both only activable by registered citizens with EI2 creditation. Aside from their official assignments, each team is free to explore their choosen plane and determine their own methods and secondary objectives, only having to regularly report their moves and progresses. Their achievements are then rewarded with various gratifications, among them access to a fancier gear, special privileges, additional abilities and power upgrades. Virtual Reality Experimental data from various origins can be recreated via SRS (Selforge Reality Simulation) accessible in dedicated facilities, broadening the citizens' field of experiences exponentially, and allowing them to share their various extraplanar adventures. Artificial Citizens All Selforge citizens possess ownership of their personal data, its use requiring their express consent. Such right does not apply to non-citizens however, and Lawrence made a hobby of collecting the data of his favorite foreigners, then creating replicas with comfortable adjustments. They usually become artificial citizens and official members of the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative. Personal Services: - Cosmetic Genetics Citizens wishing for a change of look may have their appearence customized to their preferences via the recombination of their genetic structure. Further options may be unlocked via the introduction of foreing characteristics, whether inter-species or extra-species, according to the templates available in the Selforge database. - Soul Management To remedy the possible weight of memories, citizens are offered the possibility to store unnecesary memories into their personal database and freely access them later via dedicated terminals. They may also trade their current mental templates for any other available, notably some specially designed to accomodate their non-limited lifesan, changing the person they are according to their specifications. - Replicative Immortality All citizens are infused with a SMI (Selforge Merging Implant) that fully synchronizes with their being, acting as empathic connection, coordinates locator and communication system. It also memorizes their personal evolution, allowing their complete recreation in case the worst were to happen, which combined to the genetic neutralization of cellular decay makes "death" essentially obsolete. Notable Relations Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Athena is the head of Selforge City's Technology Department, and is notably the one behind the SIS (Selforge Interactive System) and its large diversity of applications, that allow citizens to remotely benefit from Lawrence's abilities according to pre-defined specifications. There's definitely a streak of mad scientist to her, mostly due to her superhuman genius, the huge diversity of data available, a great experimental freedom and an unlimited budget. Yet despite her oddities, she remains absolutely loyal to Selforge City as a whole and Lawrence in particular, though he does have to curb her creative enthusiasm every so often. Name: Seira Selforge Occupation: Great Administrator Powers: Cyber Mind and Telepathy Alignment: Lawful Neutral Seira is in charge of the overall management of Selforge City, handling the information databases and communication networks, correlating the various offerings to the citizens' needs, and more generally ensuring that everything runs smoothly within the city. To handle this monumental task, she was gifted with an extremely efficient mind possessing advanced computer-like functions and a direct access to all Selforge equipements, allowing her to simultaneously coordinate all operations, and large-scale telepathic abilities allowing her to accurately evaluate the citizens' situation in real time. She is often refered to as "Mother" by Selforge City's population, due to her omnipresent caretaking role and her seeing them as an extended family. Name: Xana Selforge Occupation: Head of S.T.A.R, EI2 Elite Agent Powers: Magical Energy Manipulation and Supernatural Combat Alignment: True Neutral Xana is in charged of the Supernatural Threat Analysis and Response (S.T.A.R), a Selforge organization dedicated to the manipulation of magical energies, their weaponization and optimal use on the battlefield. She is equiped with a special SMI granting her access to a nigh-infinite supply of supernatural energy via conversion of Selforge resources, and all registered applications and strategies, allowing incredible fighting efficiency. Her main responsibility is the eradication of any supernatural threat to Selforge City and its denizens. She is also an elite member of the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative, and single-handedly defeated some of the most fearsome entities the organization confronted during their various missions. Selforge Soldiers Selforge Shock Troops.jpg|Assault Mode. Selforge Psychic.jpg|Psionic Mode. Selforge Warrior.jpg|Gynoid Mode. Selforge Hunter.jpg|Hunter Mode. Category:Blog posts